fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby - The Peaceful Adventure in Dreamland/Script (French)
(La musique d'aventure joue) *''(Le titre du film arrive)'' *''(Chanson de thème joue)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''C'est un nom que tu devrais savoir.'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Il est la star du spectacle'' *''Il est plus que ce que tu penses'' *''Il a un maximum de rose'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby est celui'' *''Il revient tout de suite à toi'' *''Il revient tout de suite à toi'' *''Donne tout ce que tu as'' *''Donnez votre meilleur coup'' *''Il va le renvoyer à toi à coup sûr'' *''(Trompette Solo)'' *''Oh, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Sauver la journée'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Il est là pour rester'' *''Ne vous laissez pas berner par sa taille, vous ne croirez pas vos yeux'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirrrrrby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby est celui'' *''Kirby, oui'' *(oiseaux qui gazouillent) *(Kirby, Ribbon, Waddle Dee, Roi Dadidou, Adeleine, Lololo, Lalala, Meta Knight, Tayo, Proko et Bonkers sont sur leur chemin dans le pays des rêves) *Tayo: Oui, je sens cet air frais, Proko, tu sais ce que ça veut dire, mon pote? *Proko: Oui. *Tayo: Cheeseburgers, sodas ... *Proko: ... biscuits à la crème ... *Tayo: ... des pommes ... *Proko: ... du riz ... *Tayo: ... les bananes ... *Proko: ... et les raisins. *Bonkers: Très bien, vous deux, n'oubliez pas la vraie raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici. *Lololo: Nous sommes là pour résoudre une mission. *Tayo et Proko: Ah ... *Lalala: Mes amis les attendent dans la famille, la terre magique de la brillance. *Adeleine: Il pourrait vraiment utiliser notre aide. Regardez, il est là maintenant! *(Kamikari vole vers eux) *Waddle Dee: Alors, qui sont ces gars? *Kirby: Eh bien, nous sommes les héros et les héroïnes. *Ribbon: Bien sûr! J'aime bien cette idée. *Waddle Dee: J'espère que c'est un grand moment. *Meta Knight: Heureusement pour moi, j'ai mes moyens ... *Kamikari: Kirby ... *Kirby: Qu'est-ce que c'était ... Es-tu ... *Kamikari: Oui, Kirby. Je suis Kamikari, le roi royal légendaire sage. *Tayo: Content de te connaître, Kamikari, je suis Tayo. Je suppose que tu as déjà rencontré mon meilleur pote Proko. *(Kamikari regarda Proko et lui fit un signe de la main) *Proko: Bonjour. *Kamikari: Je pensais que vous pourriez avoir besoin d'un bon partenaire avec votre connexion. *Tayo: Je suis sûr que nous resterons longtemps, n'est-ce pas, Proko? *Proko: Absolument. *Kamikari: Venez, nous avons un contrat, les gars, c'est votre signature, n'est-ce pas? *Tayo: Pourquoi, je suppose que oui ... *Roi Dadidou: Bien sûr que oui! Nous en avons même été témoins, n'est-ce pas, Proko? *Proko: D'accord, Dedede ... *Meta Knight: J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas toujours de bonne humeur. *Kamikari: Bien, maintenant c'est réglé. Je veux que vous rencontriez mes amis. *(Soudainement, quelqu'un bruissait dans le buisson) *Kamikari: Ah, voici l'un d'entre eux maintenant ... *Adeleine: Euh, ne t'offusque pas, Kamikari, mais quelle éducation un dragon peut-il obtenir dans la forêt? *Kirby: J'espère qu'ils suspectent ... *(Un dragon de glace violet saute hors de la brousse, avec un beau sourire sur son visage) *Stella: Quel est le problème avec la tempête de neige? Je m'appelle Stella, fille du Dragon de glace. Ravi de vous rencontrer. *Tayo: F-Fille du... *Proko: ...D-D-Dragon de Glace ?! *(Tout à coup, un cri perçant retentit, Tayo et Proko regardèrent nerveusement autour d'eux, il y avait un scarabée de cerf brun rougeâtre avec des mandibules dorées, debout sur un rocher) *Waddle Dee: On dirait Bugzzy si elle était un insecte. *Lololo: Cool! C'est un autre! *Kamikari: Vallis, la sœur de Bugzzy pour être exacte. Venez rencontrer vos nouveaux héros et héroïnes, Vallis. *Vallis: Bonjour, vous êtes Roi Dadidou. *Roi Dadidou: C'est mon nom, ne l'use pas, je suppose que tu as entendu parler de moi. *Vallis: Bien sûr, tes parents ont grandi dans les mêmes bois avant d'aller au jardin quand Dreamland était un village. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, votre altesse. *Roi Dadidou: Ravi de vous rencontrer aussi, Vallis. *(Il y avait un ami de cercle vert avec ses patins à roulettes et peignant ses magnifiques photos) *Elaina: Salut, les gars, je suis Elaina, la fille de Paint Roller. J'aime peindre des tableaux, des affiches et de l'art. *Proko: À votre plaisir, Elaina. *Tayo: Allez, les gars, allons-y. *(Kirby et les autres sont allés dans le chemin) *Kamikari: Je pense qu'ils sont juste impatients de trouver leur chambre. Ils doivent être fatigués. *Elaina: Mais ils n'ont pas l'air fatigués ... *Stella: Oui, c'est comme s'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré un ami avant ... *(Elaina, Stella, Kamikari et Vallis rient) *(Kirby et les autres dérapent) *Tayo: Peut-être que nous pouvons enquêter de cette façon. *Proko: Je l'espère. *Kirby: Euh, les gars, quels sont ces chemins de toute façon? Tu ne veux pas rencontrer le reste des amis? *(Kirby et les autres ont vu un champ avec des milliers de fleurs) *Tayo: C'étaient des amis, Kirby, c'étaient des dragons et même des insectes! *Waddle Dee: Ils semblaient gentils avec moi. *(Il y avait un autre ami qui était la peau bleue et les ailes d'insectes volant, elle est venue dans le champ) *Tayo: Tu vois ce que je veux dire? *Pénélope Bronto: Salut, je suis Pénélope Bronto, je pouvais voler dans les bois et j'étais la sœur de Bronto Burt. *(Pénélope Bronto s'est envolée vers les fleurs et a commencé à ramasser) *Pénélope Bronto: M'as-tu recueilli sur les fleurs? *Roi Dadidou: Pas mal, Pénélope Bronto. Mais connaissez-vous des magasins et des jardins? *Kirby: Pas le temps pour le jardinage, il faut faire du shopping! *(Kirby et les autres ont couru dans le chemin) *Elaina: Ne vous inquiétez pas, les gars, nous devons les trouver ... *Waddle Dee: Comment le sait-il? *Proko: Il n'y a aucun moyen de rester et de s'occuper! *Tayo: Rapide, là-bas! *(Kirby et les autres ont finalement vu une plaine, et ils ont vu un repaire) *Tayo: Cela ressemble à une bonne cachette... *(Tayo, Proko et Kirby se sont cachés dans une tanière, mais ont rapidement couru) *Tayo, Proko et Kirby: DÉBANDADE!! *(Cependant, la débandade n'était pas là, cet ami pachyderme grisâtre est sorti de la tanière, elle était très petite, elle avait même un gros nœud rose sur la tête) *Bianca: (bâillement) *Tayo: Désolé, nous vous avons réveillé ... *(Tayo et Proko regardèrent autour de lui, Elaina, Stella, Vallis, Pénélope Bronto et Kamikari se dirigèrent vers eux) *Kamikari: Ah, je vois que vous avez rencontré le plus jeune de mes amis. C'est Bianca, la fille de Phan-Phan. *(Bianca sourit quand elle leva sa trompe dans le ciel, regardant tout le monde) *Adeleine: Tu es si grande et si mignonne! *(Adeleine se dirigea vers Bianca et la serra dans ses bras) *Roi Dadidou: Est-ce que ces éléphants marchaient dans la jungle et jouaient au trou d'eau? *Meta Knight: Tu connais Adeleine depuis un moment, tu devrais mieux te connaître maintenant ... *Roi Dadidou: C'est juste. *Kirby: Elle est trop mignonne. *Bianca: Sont-ils les nouveaux héros et les héroïnes? *Stella: Oui, Bianca, on les attend depuis longtemps. *Tayo: (riant nerveusement) Ca ne vaut pas le coup, tu ne veux pas nous faire de mal, on est juste aplatis! *Proko: Ouais, juste aplati! *Pénélope Bronto: (rigole) Oh, ils sont étranges, Elaina! *Elaina: Ils sont en bonne forme, Penny. *Kirby: Gee, merci! *Tayo: Bonne forme? Pour quoi? *Stella: Pour nous apprendre à battre cette autre équipe de football, bien sûr. *Bianca: Oui, ils gagnent à chaque fois! Je n'aurai jamais de trophée pour mon armoire à trophées. *(Pénélope Bronto a volé dans une branche d'arbre, pendue à l'envers comme une chauve-souris) *Pénélope Bronto: Nous avons besoin d'une équipe avec super! *(Vallis se déplace comme si elle jouait au basketball) *Vallis: Quelqu'un qui pourrait nous montrer tous les bons mouvements! *Tayo: C'est mon pote Proko, lui et les autres ont plus de mouvements qu'un joueur de sports japonais! *Proko: Oui, c'est vrai. *Tayo: Ne vous inquiétez pas, Bianca, nous allons vous aider à obtenir un trophée. *Bianca: Merci. Parce que j'étais taille d'un éléphant, vous savez. *Tayo: Pas de problème pour moi. *Vallis: Je suis tellement contente de pouvoir voler! Ribbon, tu veux voler avec moi? *(Ribbon haussa les épaules avec un sourire) *Ribbon: Pourquoi pas? *(Ribbon et Vallis volant ensemble) *Proko: Whoa! *Stella: Oh, c'est tellement bon de venir ici, les gars. *Elaina: Oui, vous êtes les bienvenus ici! *Kamikari: Eh bien, je suis content que tout soit réglé. *Tayo: Gee, vous avez dû être submergé par votre accueil chaleureux! *(Kirby et les autres trouvent leur nouveau lieu de résidence la nuit) *Tayo: C'est ça, mon pote. La douceur du foyer! (des rires) *Proko: Tu ne reçois pas, tu sais, sans engagement? *Tayo: Oui, la vie coude à coude me rappelle un peu. Cet endroit a tout. Rafraîchissements frais ... *(Proko tend un gros bol de neige fondue à Tayo) *Tayo: ... un petit hamac douillet, un joli plan d'eau - et tout est à moi. *Proko: Oh, super! J'ai déjà fait deux lits! Un pour toi, et un pour moi. *Tayo: (bâille) Ohh! Gee, tout ce travail de construction m'a fait buter. Je pense que je vais retourner tôt. *(Tayo rampe sur le lit plus petit et se met à l'aise dans le grand lit de Proko) *Tayo: Ahh! Ouais... *(Proko tourne deux fois autour de lui, puis s'enfonce dans le plus petit lit. Une jambe sort de côté, mais il se sent à l'aise de toute façon) *Proko: Ahh ... Bonne nuit. *Tayo: Dors bien. *(Le soleil du matin se leva sur la forêt, Kamikari se leva de bonne heure, appelant tous les autres) *Kamikari: Prêt pour un peu d'exercice matinal, Kirby? *Kirby: Vous pariez, Kamikari. Tu veux que je réveille Tayo et Proko? *Kamikari: Non, ne vous embêtez pas. Je lui ai laissé un appel de réveil. *(Tayo et Proko sont couchés, Proko est couché sur le dos, Proko est couché sur le dos, ronfle, Proko grogne de temps en temps «Or, or». Kirby se dirige ensuite vers Tayo et l'engage pour essayer de se réveiller. mais ça n'a pas marché) *Tayo: Cinq minutes de plus, maman. *(Kirby est arrivé avec un réveil, puis a sonné à Tayo et Proko) *Tayo et Proko: AAGH! *Tayo: C'était bon. On dirait que je fais des exercices tôt le matin. *Proko: Bonne idée. *(Pendant ce temps, Kirby et les autres s'étaient tous rassemblés dans la jungle oasis) *Stella: Kamikari a dit que nous allions prendre des cours de danse ce matin. *Tayo: Alors vous avez des cours de danse, n'est-ce pas? *Elaina: Bien sûr que nous pouvons, Tayo. *Tayo: Très bien, Elaina, nous allons danser pour le moment. *Bianca: Allez, Proko. Dansez avec nous. *Proko: Je ne sais pas ... *Bianca: Jolie s'il te plait? *Proko: Ok, bien ... Nous allons pratiquer quelques mouvements de danse. Venez, nous allons vous montrer comment! Dansons! *Tayo: Oui. *(La chanson "C'est toujours nouveau" commence) *Tayo et Proko: (chantant) ♪ On voit mes amis, comme s'ils étaient tous d'accord ♪ *Tayo: ♪ Il est plus cool que Proko! ♪ *Proko: ♪ Il est plus cool que moi! ♪ *Tayo: ♪ Ça semble si étrange mais ça vient de Kamikari! ♪ *Proko: ♪ Il est un rassembler aussi bien ♪ *Tayo: ♪ Ouais, c'est une bonne volière ♪ *Tayo et Proko: ♪ Ils ont été formés de nous tous, en trouvant notre plus petite chose ♪ *Proko: ♪ Avec un très bon coeur de nous! ♪ *Tayo et Proko: ♪ Alors ils vont sonner une horloge sur un coup, Oh! C'est toujours nouveau pour mes amis un moment, se lever et briller pour vous faire un sourire, avez-vous connu cette réponse d'accord, c'est toujours nouveau, quelle journée merveilleuse! ♪ *Tayo: Les filles, c'est ton tour! *Proko: Allez, vous savez quoi faire. *Stella, Elaina, Vallis, Pénélope Bronto et Bianca: Nous le faisons! (chanter) ♪ C'est toujours nouveau pour mes amis, un peu de temps, de lever et de briller pour vous faire un sourire, avez-vous cette réponse? ♪ *Tayo, Proko, Stella, Elaina, Vallis, Pénélope Bronto et Bianca: ♪ C'est toujours nouveau, quelle belle journée! ♪ *Stella: ♪ Je peux glisser sur les collines, comme les pingouins ♪ *Elaina: ♪ Donc je peux peindre les images, c'est aussi vrai ♪ *Vallis: ♪ Buzzing avec nos ailes ♪ *Pénélope Bronto: ♪ Je suis sûr qu'ils le feraient ♪ *Bianca: ♪ Je peux piétiner, je peux claironner comme je pourrais ♪ *(Trompettes de Toula) *Tayo: ♪ Ils peuvent résoudre presque toutes les missions modifiables! ♪ *Pénélope Bronto: ♪ Nous faisons toujours avec les compétences disponibles! ♪ *Tayo, Proko, Stella, Elaina, Vallis, Pénélope Bronto et Bianca: ♪ Oh! C'est toujours nouveau pour mes amis un moment, se lever et briller pour vous faire un sourire, avez-vous connu cette réponse d'accord, c'est toujours nouveau quelle belle journée! C'est toujours nouveau pour mes amis, je me lève et je brille pour vous faire sourire, avez-vous cette réponse? *Tayo et Proko: ♪ C'est toujours nouveau ♪ *Vallis, Pénélope Bronto et Elaina: ♪ C'est toujours nouveau ♪ *Stella et Bianca: ♪ C'est toujours nouveau ♪ *Tayo, Proko, Stella, Elaina, Vallis, Pénélope Bronto et Bianca: ♪ Quelle belle journée! ♪ *(Kirby et les autres applaudissent) *Tayo: Merci. Merci beaucoup. *Roi Dadidou: Vous êtes très reconnaissants! *Proko: Eh bien, c'est ça! *Bianca: Cette musique me rend vraiment jolie! *Tayo: Merci, Bianca. *(Lentement sorti de l'ombre, c'était un vieil ennemi à moi, Hypnopère avec de grands yeux jaunes, un corps vert très long avec de nombreuses rayures marron plus foncées dans son dos, avec des pointes sur la tête, puis il regarda les autres, ravi ) *Hypnopère: Hmmm, est-ce que mes yeux de serpent me trompent? (rires) qu'est-ce qu'on a ici? C'est Kirby. Quelle merveille ... *Proko: Eh bien, vous êtes avec nous maintenant, les gars. Tu es mieux. Vous avez tout ce dont vous avez besoin ici. Que diriez-vous de faire du jogging pendant un moment? *Stella: C'est une autre bonne chose, tu es entouré de tes amis, dont l'un a voulu faire du jogging avec nous. *Tayo: Oh, euh, n'importe qui. Nous avons eu un concours de jogging avant. *(Plus tard, Kirby et les autres se sont joints aux exercices du matin, ont couru hors de la forêt suivi par les amis) *Kirby: Suivez-nous, les gars, il n'y a rien comme un petit jogging pour mettre vos corps en forme. *(coupé à Kirby, Ribbon et Bonkers) *Ribbon: Et nous devons voler avec des ailes! *Bonkers: Oui, comme je dis toujours ça! (des rires) *(coupe à Elaina et Stella) *Stella: Ah, il n'y a rien de tel que de sentir le vent qui traverse tes épines. *Elaina: C'est bon pour le coeur. Les miens battent tous les deux rapidement. *(coupé à Vallis et Bianca) *Vallis: Comment ça va, Bianca? *Bianca: Super, Vallis. J'ai des jambières intégrées. *(Kirby et les autres ont couru sur les oiseaux, volant avec leurs ailes) *Tayo: Hé, les oiseaux, tes ailes sont assez élégantes à propos de ça! *Proko: Wow, je suppose que sa veilleuse chauffe encore. *(coupé à Elaina et Pénélope Bronto) *Elaina: J'adore courir à travers les arbres. *Pénélope Bronto: Moi aussi. (rires) *(Elaina a couru Kirby et les autres) *Elaina: Le dernier est une bonne pomme. *(A ce moment, une avalanche de pommes est tombée sur Kirby et les autres, les pommes qui ne les ont pas frappées, elles ont glissé, les faisant tomber par terre.) *Kirby: Eh bien, tant que nous sommes ici, nous ferions mieux d'arrêter de mordre. *(Kirby, Tayo et Proko ont pris une pomme et l'ont mordue.) *Stella: Oh, ce sont des pommes de la passion. Vous les aimez? Ils sont incroyables, ils sont bons. *Tayo: Whoa, vous amis avez un goût étrange. *Proko: Eh bien, les gars, nous ferions mieux d'y aller. *(Kirby et les autres continuaient à faire du jogging avec les amis derrière eux, une pomme dans la main de chaque ami) *(Pendant ce temps, dans le repaire du volcan) *Hypnopère: Kamihino! Mauvais dragons du passé! Parle moi! *(Une entité volcanique provient de la fosse) *Kamihino: (Rire menaçant) *Hypnopère: Êtes-vous? *Kamihino: Oui. Je suis Kamihino. *Hypnopère: Quelle surprise! *Kamihino: Aucun n'a osé échouer le grand roi une seule fois, mais vous les gars, vous n'avez pas échoué à la fois. Du plus profond de mon volcan, je vous ai envoyé des instructions simpel à suivre. Mais vous allez hypnotiser Kirby, et les capturer dans une lave bouillante! Il n'y a plus aucune autre source d'énergie sur ce monde ... *Hypnopère: Je sais que nous avons eu quelques succès chanceux ... *Kamihino: Et gagné! Mais, depuis que tu as réussi à me libérer, je me sens ... généreux. *Hypnopère: Oh, bien sûr ... *Kamihino: Il y a encore un moyen d'amasser le pouvoir nécessaire pour asservir ce monde, et cette fois-ci ... Cette fois, le grand roi s'assurera que vous le fassiez correctement! *(Pendant ce temps dans la forêt) *Vallis: Man, j'ai faim comme ma famille! *Kirby: Mec, je n'ai pas fait beaucoup d'exercice depuis longtemps. *Elaina: Bon pour le coeur. *Tayo: Que devrions-nous faire jusqu'à ce que Kamikari vienne avec notre nourriture? *(Bianca se tourna vers Roi Dadidou) *Bianca: Pourquoi ne nous racontes-tu pas des histoires? *Roi Dadidou: Oh ... Hum ... Je ne sais pas ... Comme ça ... *Vallis: J'ai entendu parler de vous, oncle Berthold. *Elaina: Ma mère et mon père disent qu'il vous connaît aussi! *Kirby: Non, je ne savais pas que Paul avait un enfant. *Elaina: Eh bien, mes parents sont Paint Roller. *Adeleine: Eh bien, je suis content qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un ... *(Bianca sourit, puis Pénélope Bronto vole avec Stella) *Pénélope Bronto: Connaissez-vous nos parents aussi? *Roi Dadidou: Je pense que je connais peut-être ta mère ... Est-ce qu'elle s'appelle Sierra? *Stella: Oui, elle l'est, comment la connais-tu? *Roi Dadidou: C'est elle qui vit dans les montagnes froides depuis de nombreuses années. *Proko: Oh, gee. *Stella: Mère n'est-elle pas un délice? *Roi Dadidou (gloussements) Eh bien, elle était d'un charme défiant pour moi avant de rencontrer ton père je crois. *Bianca: Adeleine, connaissais-tu mon père, Tusker et maman, Westley? *Adeleine: Peut-être ... je vais devoir voir ... *(La chanson "Good for Friends" commence) *Adeleine (chant): ♪ Tout le monde a beaucoup de bons amis et tout le monde a un petit rendez-vous, Tout le monde va te rendre heureux parfois et tout le monde va te rendre génial, Ils vont sauter sur ta branche, ou sauter sur ton rocher ou vous flop dans un étang, Tout comme la vie qu'ils sont bons à être un emploi, quelle chance, Ils sont seulement dans un peu au-delà. ♪ *Kirby: Oui! (chantant) ♪ Tout le monde veut faire la bonne chose, seulement parfois ils font tout mal, Quand ils pensent que tu penses qu'ils sont vraiment faibles et faibles, ils agissent comme s'ils étaient grands et forts, Ils claquaient partout, et parlaient fort, mais c'est juste prétentieusement, Ils collent leurs jambes tout en l'air ♪ *Adeleine (chantant): ♪ Quand ils voudront juste être amicaux ♪ *Tayo et Proko (chant): ♪ Personne n'est seulement noir ou blanc, nous sommes roses ♪ *Stella (chantant): ♪ Et jaune ♪ *Vallis (chantant): ♪ Et vert ♪ *Roi Dadidou (chantant): ♪ Parfois nous avons tort ♪ *Kirby (chantant): ♪ Parfois nous avons raison ♪ *Adeleine (chantant): ♪ Mais surtout, nous sommes quelque part entre ♪ (rires) *Elaina (chantant): ♪ Tout le monde a un petit côté obscur to *Bianca (chant): ♪ Tout le monde a un peu de lumière ♪ *Kirby (chantant): ♪ Quelqu'un qui te tient à cœur peut blesser tes sentiments ♪ *Pénélope Bronto (chantant): ♪ Et puis il peut tout arranger ♪ *Roi Dadidou (chantant): ♪ Peut-être qu'il est grincheux, Peut-être qu'il criera ♪ *Stella (chantant): ♪ Peut-être qu'il te remplira la tête de doute ♪ *Roi Dedede: Hm? *Adeleine (chantant): ♪ Mais si tu le retournes à l'envers, il y a du bon pour les amis ♪ *Tayo et Proko: Oui, les autres pourraient être bons pour les amis. *Adeleine (chant): ♪ Tout le monde a ♪ *Adeleine, Tayo et Proko (chant): ♪ Bon pour les amis ♪ *Roi Dadidou (chantant): ♪'' Bon bien bien bien bien ''♪ *Kirby, Roi Dadidou, Adeleine, Tayo, Proko, Stella, Elaina, Vallis, Pénélope Bronto, et Bianca (chant): ♪ Bon pour les amis ♪ *Stella: C'est plus comme ça. *Kirby: Oui. Merci les gars. Je me sens mieux maintenant. *Roi Dadidou: Merveilleux. *Tayo: Je suis content que ce soit la nuit des parents ... *Proko: Euh-hein. *Kirby: Je pense que c'est cool de connaître les dragons de glace, les insectes, les créatures circulaires et les énormes éléphants. *Vallis: J'espère que nous sommes assez bons pour Fantasy High School quand nous serons assez vieux. *Bonkers: Je suis sûr que vos filles seront assez bonnes pour Fantasy High School. *Kamikari: Venez le chercher! *(Kirby et les autres se sont précipités) *Roi Dadidou: Gosh, je pensais que tu ne demanderais jamais! *Tayo: Il est temps de boucler l'appétit, hein, Proko? *Proko: Oui! *Lololo: Wow, ça a l'air plutôt savoureux! *Lalala: Ouais, c'est vraiment le cas. *Kamikari: Oui, je l'espère certainement. *(Bianca a ensuite marché jusqu'à Kamikari) *Bianca: Puis-je nourrir la balle de foin, Kamikari? Puis-je? *Kamikari: Bien sûr que vous pouvez, Bianca. *(Bianca a mangé du foin) *Kamikari: Qu'est-ce que je dois te dire? Mâchez avant d'avaler. Voir? *(Kirby et les autres sont d'accord) *Tayo: Partageons, il doit y avoir quelque chose à manger beaucoup de fruits et de légumes. *Proko: Oui! *(Adeleine rigola un peu) *Tayo: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? *Adeleine: Vous m'avez ressemblé une minute. *Bonkers: Oui, vous l'avez vraiment fait. *Tayo: Hey, cela ressemble à un bon endroit pour faire de la bouffe. *(Tayo s'est arrêté devant une bûche, Proko la force avec ses cornes, révélant de nombreux fruits et légumes, Tayo en ramasse un.) *Kirby: Qu'est-ce que c'est? *Tayo: Une baie. A quoi ressemble-t-il? *Kirby: Miam! *Tayo: (mangeant, la bouche pleine) Mmmm. Goûte comme le poulet. *(Proko grignota un de ses raisins.) *Proko: savoureux, mais bon. *Tayo: (attrapant une banane) Ce sont des délices rares. Mmmm. (munches) Banane, avec un grignotage très agréable. *Proko: Tu vas apprendre à les aimer. *Tayo: Je vous le dis, les gars, c'est la grande vie. *Kamikari: De temps en temps, quelque chose de frais se faufile. *(Elaina grignotant une poire) *Elaina: Poire savoureuse, Miam! *Vallis: Tu n'auras pas faim pour longtemps! *Stella: Je préférerais qu'il y ait de la nourriture juteuse et nutritive, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez tous. *Tayo et Proko: Bien sûr! *(Retour à Volcan Lair) *Kamihino: Donc, Kirby et les autres amis ont eu de nouveaux héros et héroïnes, n'est-ce pas? (rires) Il ira parfaitement dans mon plan. *Hypnopère: C'était une bonne chose que je lâche une partie de mes jumelles d'espionnage dans la forêt. (ricanement) *Kamihino: Vous avez bien fait, Hypnopère. Bientôt, j'aurai tous ces bons petits amis à ma portée. Et puis moi, Kamihino, les dragons du passé, ce sera le dragon le plus puissant, dans un avenir glorieux! (Rire menaçant) *Hypnopère: (ricanements) *(Le rire rejoint par une armée de dragons) *(Pendant ce temps à la forêt) *Kamikari: Je l'ai fait ce matin. *Roi Dadidou: Eh bien, si vous insistez. Je vous remercie. *(Bonkers a ensuite versé Kamikari un verre de jus) *Kamikari: Délicieux si je le dis moi-même ... *Kirby: Je dis que les amis sont prêts à jouer à vos jeux. Que dis-tu? *Roi Dadidou: Eh bien, nous allons rapporter ici dans beaucoup d'heures. *Tayo: On dirait que votre altesse est toute chaude pour le match. *Kamikari: Tu ferais mieux de préparer les amis, les gars. *Bonkers: Quelle est la ruée, Kamikari? Nous avons eu plusieurs heures avant le match. C'est beaucoup de temps! *Proko: Il a raison! *(dissoudre à Kamikari, Vallis, Stella, Elaina, Bianca et Pénélope Bronto) *(Vallis, Stella, Elaina, Bianca et Pénélope Bronto portant les tenues d'aérobic) *Elaina: Évidemment, nous sommes simplement à une grande aérobic, nous le savons. *Kamikari: C'est facile à demander, Elaina. Voyons voir... Première position ... Deuxième... Non, ce n'est pas. Le stagiaire devait toujours faire. Commençons un peu d'ordre... Je veux dire, exercice, allons-nous? *Bianca: Je fais. J'aime juste faire de l'exercice aussi. *Kamikari: Bien sûr, Tula. *(Plus tard sur le terrain, Kirby et les autres aident les amis à se mettre en forme pour le match à venir contre l'équipe) *Tayo: C'est bon, les gars, vous allez bien. Fais le rugissement, Stella, fais le rugissement! *(Stella laisse échapper un rugissement féroce) *Tayo: Screech, Vallis, Screech! *(Vallis utilisant un cri strident féroce) *Tayo: C'est garder ta queue en forme, Stella. *Stella: Merci beaucoup, Tayo. *(Bianca était en équilibre sur une grosse balle) *Bianca: Et je garde ma malle en forme. *Kamikari: Vous êtes certainement, Bianca. L'aérobic est destiné à tout le monde. *(Bonkers suspendus à des barres de singe, Elaina faisait une danse de patin à roulettes en place) *Kirby: C'est tout, Elaina. Vous gardez ces genoux droits. *(Tayo rebondissait dans sa queue, tandis que Pénélope Bronto bourdonnait, riant) *Tayo: Est-ce que l'exercice n'est pas amusant, Penny? *Pénélope Bronto: Oui. Oui, c'est vraiment hors de l'arbre. *Tayo: Plus dans l'arbre si vous me demandez. *Roi Dadidou: D'accord, tout le monde. Il est temps de commencer nos exercices de haut en bas. *Kamikari: Montrez-le, les gars. *(Bianca soulevant sa malle de haut en bas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle a claironné) *Stella: Ça a l'air sympa, Bianca. Vous avez les trucs d'entraînement. *Tayo: D'accord, en haut. Vers le bas. Up. Vers le bas. *(Proko s'entraîne un saut en longueur) *Tayo: C'est l'esprit, Proko. *Kirby: Et c'est un son. *Kamikari: Allez, les gars. Écoutons ça. *(Stella utilise son rugissement, puis Vallis utilise son cri strident et Bianca utilise sa trompe pour faire de la musique) *Bird # 1: J'aime tout le son. *Bird # 2: Moi aussi. *Tayo: C'est tout, les gars. Écoutons ces cliquetis de métal. *(Lololo et Lalala faisaient une danse de Ribbon, Tayo et Proko ont commencé à faire des étirements de cou) *Proko: Eh bien, ça devrait nous donner assez de temps pour détendre les muscles du cou. *(Pénélope Bronto tourne et rebondit, puis suspend sa branche d'arbre) *Pénélope Bronto: Est-ce assez lâche? *Tayo: Bien sûr. *(Tayo utilise sa queue et commence à tourner et à rebondir, puis à suspendre sa branche d'arbre) *Pénélope Bronto: C'est bon! *(Plus tard, Kirby et les autres étaient prêts pour le concours de natation) *Elaina: J'aime nager. *(Elaina saute dans l'eau, Kamikari voit ce que fait Elaina.) *Kamikari: Elle serait une bien meilleure plongeuse si elle apprenait à garder les pieds joints. *Elaina: Entrez! L'eau va bien! *(Vallis plonge dans l'eau, puis Stella glousse et elle plonge dans l'eau, aussi) *(Tayo et Proko plongent dans l'eau) *Stella: Oh, cette eau est aussi chaude qu'une baignoire. *Tayo: Eh bien, quand à Rome. *Pénélope Bronto: Attends-nous, Tayo! *Bianca: Mes parents m'ont appris à nager. Je peux faire un Sumatra et demi. *(Pénélope Bronto et Bianca plongent dans l'eau) *Proko: Sumatra et demi? (rires) seulement en Inde je suppose. *Tayo: Très bien, les gars. *(Tayo, Proko et les autres nagent autour de la rivière) *Proko: Un tour de la rivière, puis c'est hors de l'eau. *Tayo: Et sur le terrain de football. *Elaina: Tu as raison, Tayo. *Stella: Nous sommes prêts pour ces autres équipes de football. *Vallis: Allez, équipe! *Pénélope Bronto: (rires) *Bianca: Je vais ramener un trophée chez mes parents. *(Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad et le groupe de dragons observaient le Tayo, Proko et les autres) *Justin: Gardez-vous un œil sur ces amis, Chester? *Chester: Oui, Justin. Comme vous l'avez ordonné, je ne les laisserai pas hors de ma vue. *Justin: Excellent. *(Kirby et les autres trouvèrent finalement que Justin et son clan de dragons s'étaient montrés pour le jeu) *Colton: Regarde, Justin. Ces gars les jouent même. *Stella: Oh, j'espère que ce n'est pas un dragon leader. *Vallis: Ces méchants se tiennent debout. *Bianca: Votre jeu devrait vous habiller en peau non-rétractable la prochaine fois. *Justin: Si vous avez du succès, nous avons un jeu à gagner. *Kamikari: Alors, que le jeu commence! *(Plus tard, quand ils arrivent à l'arène de football, Stella, Elaina, Vallis, Pénélope Bronto et Bianca étaient sur le coin bleu, puis Justin et son clan était dans le coin rouge) *Kamikari: D'autres plaintes, Justin? *Justin: Eh bien. Nous avons besoin d'un arbitre. *(Tayo se dirigea vers la chaise de l'arbitre et y monta) *Tayo: Pas de problème. Je serai l'arbitre pour ce match de football. *Neal: Tournons-nous pour voir qui sert en premier. *Vallis: Pas de problème. *Tad: Nous sommes supposés lancer une pièce de monnaie. *Roi Dadidou: Oh, bien alors. Qui a une pièce? *(Bonkers est alors apparu avec un quart dans sa main) *Roi Dadidou: Oh, merci. *(Roi Dadidou a retourné la pièce en l'air) *Roi Dadidou: Appelez-le. Têtes! *Lololo et Lalala: Allez, allez, équipe! *Tayo: Oui, les filles. Ayons un bon jeu propre. *Stella, Vallis, Elaina, Bianca et Pénélope Bronto: Oui, nous sommes prêts. *Tayo: Oui, les mauvais dragons, le meilleur pied en avant. *Justin, Colton, Chester, Neal, Tad et le groupe des dragons: Nous sommes prêts. *(Proko donne le coup de sifflet et le jeu commence avec Elaina donnant un coup de pied au ballon) *Roi Dadidou: Et voilà le coup de pied. *(Vallis passe le ballon à Pénélope Bronto, qui donne un coup de pied à Bianca qui passe le ballon à Stella alors qu'elle utilise une araignée sur l'un des clans de Justin, qu'il a effrayé, Stella envoie le ballon au but) *Adeleine: Bonté. *(Les Bonkers placent ensuite un 1 à côté du nom des amis sur le tableau de bord) *Stella: Vous allez bien, ma belle dame. Continuez avec le match! *(Colton a passé le ballon, mais Vallis l'a renvoyé) *Vallis: Pas sur ma montre! *(Pénélope Bronto donne un coup de pied au ballon) *Lalala: Ils n'ont pas de règles? *Lololo: Bien sûr qu'ils le font. Ces amis les inventent au fur et à mesure. *(Justin donne un coup de pied au ballon, mais Bianca a décoché le ballon avec sa trompe et il a atterri sur un but) *(Bonkers place 2 à côté du nom des amis sur le tableau de bord) *Kirby: Oh, elle l'a presque eu alors. *Tayo: On dirait qu'elle a fini pour cette fois. *(Alors Elaina passe la balle à Stella, puis Vallis, puis Pénélope Bronto, puis Bianca) *Justin: Ne restez pas là, les cerveaux de pois! Allez-y! *Stella, Vallis, Elaina, Bianca et Pénélope Bronto: Nous verrons ça! *(Stella passe le ballon à Vallis, puis Elaina, puis Pénélope Bronto puis Bianca et donne un coup de pied dans le but) *Roi Dadidou: Nous avons un gagnant! *(Kirby et les autres acclamés) *Stella: Objectif! *Vallis: Oui! (en riant) *Elaina: Le jeu est terminé. Nous gagnons! *(Kamikari remettant Bianca le trophée) *Kamikari: Ici, Bianca. Pour votre armoire à trophées. *Bianca: Merci, Kamikari. *Chester: Je ne comprends pas. Nous avons la tactique. *Colton: Nous avions la stratégie. *Tad: Nous avions l'équipement. *Neal: Mais nous avons encore perdu. *Justin: Pas de cervelle, de cerveau de pois. *(Plus tard cette nuit-là dans la forêt) *Vallis: Ce sera notre plus belle fête d'été. *Bianca: Parce que nous avons un trophée à montrer lors de notre Open Home. *Tayo: Open Home? Vous les filles ne l'avez jamais mentionné auparavant. Est-ce une sorte de fête ou quelque chose? *Stella: C'est seulement le plus grand événement de l'année magique des terres. *Bonkers: Y aura-t-il de la nourriture? *Stella: Oh, beaucoup de goodies, Bonkers. Kamikari est en ce moment. *Bonkers: Vous entendez ça, Proko? *Proko: Premier pote à lécher le pot! *(Tayo et Proko ont vu Kamikari ramasser de la nourriture identifiable) *Kamikari: Oh, j'adore faire des sushis. *Tayo: Pouvons-nous vous aider? *Kamikari: Non merci, Tayo. J'en ai déjà un. Mais je peux vous laisser en mâcher un. *Proko: Tu entends ça, Tayo? *Tayo: Oh oui. Sushi. Complètement utilisé, et tout pour nous! *(Stella a erré dans la forêt, attirée par l'odeur) *Stella: Mmmmmmm, quelque chose sent bon. *Proko: Ugh, je vais le dire. *Tayo: Quelle est cette odeur? C'est merveilleux. *Stella: délicieusement bonne. Des sushis frais, frais de la table. *Kamikari: Fait avec du concombre, du crabe imitation, du bœuf, de la carotte, du thon, du saumon et de l'avocat. *Tayo et Proko: avocat? Miam! *Kamikari: Pénélope Bronto, ces biscuits à la poire sont-ils prêts à cuire? *Pénélope Bronto: (riant) Ils seront dès que je les cuit. *Tayo: Whoa. *(Pénélope Bronto s'approcha de lui, et Tayo donna ses poires dans le panier) *Pénélope Bronto: Merci, Tayo. *Tayo: Pas de problème. Il semble que cet endroit ne fait que ramper avec des friandises, n'est-ce pas. *Pénélope Bronto: (rigole) Rien n'est trop beau pour nos invités. *(Pendant ce temps, Kirby mettait un bol de punch sur une table pendant qu'il parlait à Stella) *Kirby: Dis, Stella. Qui va venir à cette maison ouverte de toute façon? *Stella: Tout le monde, Kirby. Mes parents étaient, Spencer et Sierra. *Kirby: Oh, c'est tes parents, Stella? *Stella: C'est une photo de dragon de glace. Mais ils vont apparaître. *Kirby: Wow, ça a l'air bien. Je dois dire à Tayo et à Proko. *(Kirby est entré dans la forêt et a trouvé Tayo et Proko) *Tayo: Kirby? Qu'Est-ce que c'est? *Kirby: Nous avons un problème, les gars. *Proko: Je vais dire. Moi et Tayo avons juste mangé des sushis. *Kirby: Non. Les invités qui se présentent à la maison ouverte sont des dragons, des insectes et des éléphants. *Tayo: Dragons? *Proko: Les éléphants? *Tayo et Proko: et les insectes? *(Kirby hocha la tête) *Kirby: Oui. *Elaina: Tu dois rencontrer Edwin et Edina. *Bianca: et le colonel Tusker et Westley. *Vallis: N'oublie pas Wiley et Theresa. *Pénélope Bronto: et Philip et Panya. *Roi Dadidou: Ça a l'air bizarre, non? *Kirby: Votre Altesse, nous allons être une excellente direction dans ce pays avec une bande de dragons, d'éléphants et d'insectes. *Roi Dadidou: Des créatures amicales dites-vous, Kirby? *Kirby: On va faire quelque chose. Nous pouvons rester ici. *Roi Dadidou: Il n'y a pas besoin de serrer la culotte, Kirby. Nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs qu'ils seront hostiles. Je veux dire, leurs filles sont plutôt gentilles et amicales. *Kirby: Eh bien, je prends des risques. *Tayo: Tu as raison, il n'y a aucun moyen que nous soyons écrasés par des créatures ce soir. *Roi Dadidou: Très bien, si cela vous fait vous sentir en sécurité, je ne vous arrêterai pas. *(Spencer, Sierra, Edwin, Edina, Wiley, Theresa, Philip, Panya, le colonel Tusker, l'armée de Westley et de Phan Phan marchent avec raideur sur les marches) *Elaina: Maman! Papa! *Vallis: Mes parents m'appellent. *Tayo: Hey, Kirby. Puisque toutes les filles sont parties, pourquoi ne pas y aller aussi. *Kirby: Bonne idée. *(Kirby, Tayo et Proko ont vu que tout le monde était juste dehors) *Proko: Oh oui! Les gens! *(Pénélope Bronto a sauté) *Tayo: C'est toi, Penny. *Pénélope Bronto: (riant) Voilà. Philip, Panya, rencontre mes nouveaux héros. *Philip: Penny nous a tellement parlé de vous. *Panya: Bien sûr, Philip, vous êtes là, les gars. *Tayo: Eh bien, merci, Panya. *Pénélope Bronto: Tu vois, père? Ils adorent faire de l'exercice. *(Tayo, Proko et Kirby, soudainement ils ont senti quelque chose d'énorme à côté d'eux.) Spencer et Sierra. *Tayo: AAHH! C'est qu'ils sont grands! *Spencer: C'est tellement agréable de vous voir ici chez vous. *Proko: Oh, tu ne veux pas nous faire de mal, Spencer. C'est de la nourriture pour poissons. Trouver? *Tayo: Oui, et le mien est de la nourriture grub. Voir? *(Spencer et Sierra regardèrent Stella) *Sierra: Stella, ce sont de meilleurs dragons que nous. *Stella: Ils sont un peu étranges, maman. Mais ce sont des héros et des héroïnes incroyables. *(Elaina, Edwin et Edina l'ont traversé) *Elaina: Ils sont là, papa. *Edwin: Oui. *(Le colonel Tusker, l'armée de Westley, Bianca et Phan Phan sont entrés) *Tayo: Oh mon dieu! C'est énorme! C'est gigantesque! *(Le colonel Tusker saisissant Tayo avec sa malle) *Colonel Tusker: Qui êtes-vous? *Tayo: Tayo, et c'est Proko: *Proko: Hey, monsieur, vous avez blessé Tayo. *Colonel Tusker: Lui faire du mal? (gloussements) Je veux le serrer dans ses bras. *(Le colonel Tusker embrasse Tayo avec sa malle, puis Tusker pose Tayo sur le sol) *Colonel Tusker: Pour avoir fait en sorte que ma fille se sente gagnante. *(Bianca tenant le trophée de football, Tayo la regarda, réalisant de quoi il parlait, puis il le regarda en souriant) *Tayo: Oh, ça. *Colonel Tusker: Oui. Vous êtes des copains dans les yeux de toutes nos filles. *Westley: Il a raison, ma chérie, vous saviez que nous allions bien. *(Wiley, Theresa et Vallis sont intervenues à ce sujet) *Wiley: Nous allons utiliser un crissement féroce à cela. Donnons-leur trois acclamations. *(Avec ça, Vallis, Wiley et Theresa ont laissé échapper 3 cris féroces, après quoi tout le monde a commencé à les encourager) *Kamikari: Maintenant que tout le monde connaît, descendons pour des rafraîchissements. Avoir du punch Summer Party, tout le monde. *(Tayo et Proko étaient en train de demander à Bonkers de leur donner un coup de poing d'été, que Ribbon leur tendit ensuite. *Kamikari: C'est l'esprit, les gars. *(Tayo et Proko ont alors pris une gorgée de punch, les faisant tourner dans leur bouche avant de les avaler) *Tayo: Hmmm. Quel goût intéressant. *Proko: Oui. Tangy, mais épicé. *Kamikari: C'est une vieille recette. Punch aux pommes juteux, fait de frais. *Tayo: Oui, frais. *Roi Dadidou: Oh mon Dieu, Vallis. Ça a l'air intéressant. Que pourrait-il être? *Vallis: Quelque chose pour mon père, votre Altesse. Je l'ai fait dans la classe Arts & Crafts. *(Vallis a ramassé une chaux voisine et l'a placée sur les aiguilles, puis elle a claqué l'objet, laissant son pouce serré sur le dessus de sa "tête", où un trou était situé. "à un verre vide à proximité, et a pris son pouce sur le dessus, causin jus vert pour asperger le haut et dans le verre.) *Vallis: C'est un presse-agrumes. *Roi Dadidou: Ahh, intéressant. *(Vallis ramassa le verre) *Vallis: Maintenant tu peux avoir de la limonade amère quand tu veux, papa. *(Vallis remit le verre à Wiley, il passa un bras autour de sa fille et prit une gorgée de limonade verte, provoquant la contraction du visage de l'aigreur, son visage redevint normal et il se tourna vers Vallis) *Wiley: C'est merveilleux, Vallis. *(Wiley en boire le reste) *Wiley: Aahh, gentil et aigre. Ça fait frissonner mes mandibules. *(Pendant ce temps, Stella montre une énorme armure à Spencer et Sierra) *Stella: Je l'ai fait pour toi, papa. C'est une armure. *Spencer: Merveilleux. Juste ce que j'ai besoin. Laissez-moi essayer. *(Stella se rendit ensuite chez lui à Spencer et Sierra et leur mit les armures. *Stella: incroyable. Ça rentre. *Spencer: Cool. *Stella: Voyez par vous-même. *(Stella montrant une rivière, permettant à Spencer et Sierra de voir les armures s'adaptant à ce qui serait leur reflet) *Sierra: C'est merveilleux. *Tayo: Je dirais que c'est un cadeau très réfléchi, Spencer. Mais ce n'est pas une réflexion sur toi *Spencer: Quel cadeau merveilleux. *Kamikari: Tous les amis ont travaillé très dur sur leurs cadeaux. *(Elaina a ensuite marché en portant ce qui ressemblait à un nouveau seau de peinture coloré et un pinceau) *Elaina: J'ai fait mon cadeau en classe de sciences. C'est un homme d'art portable. Avec une image colorée qui dure des semaines. *(Elaina a commencé à peindre les images) *Elaina: Pour toi. *(Edwin et Edina ont pris les seaux de peinture et les pinceaux et ils ont commencé à peindre toutes les images) *Edina: Cela met de la peinture dans mes images. Merci, Elaina. *Elaina: De rien, maman. Je pensais que vous auriez une charge. *Edwin: Oui, pas de soucis. *Kamikari: Montre à ton père ce que tu as fait, Bianca. *(Le colonel Tusker et Westley s'agenouillèrent pour ramasser le cadeau de Bianca) *Bianca: C'est une lumière brillante. Pour éclairer la caverne la plus sombre. *Colonel Tusker: Quel cadeau réfléchi, Bianca. *Kamikari: Et enfin, ta fille aimerait jouer sa dernière composition pour toi. *(Pénélope Bronto était assise à un spectacle de scène instrumental, se retournant pour regarder le groud) *Pénélope Bronto: Ça s'appelle "Le vol doux pour les ailes". (rires) *(Pénélope Bronto a commencé à jouer sa chanson) *(Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur, Justin et son clan écoutaient la chanson) *Chester: On dirait qu'ils s'amusent, Justin. *Justin: Oui. Nous allons utiliser la fosse volcanique et piéger Kirby. *(Pénélope Bronto avait terminé sa chanson, puis elle se tourna vers un public enthousiaste) *Philip: Fantastique, Pénélope Bronto. *Kamikari: Bravo. *Vallis: Oui! *Spencer: Cela a fait que mes écailles sont parfaitement froides. *(Kirby et les autres applaudissaient aussi) *Roi Dadidou: Bravo, Pénélope Bronto. *Proko: Encore! Bis! *Tayo: Je dis que nous donnons cette main. *Pénélope Bronto: Merci, oh, merci. *(Dissoudre au volcan le matin) *Justin: Nous les avions presque. Ces amis pourris gagnaient le match. *Kamihino: Aucune erreur à ce sujet, Justin. *Hypnopère: Nous devons faire quelque chose, Kamihino. Kirby a un piège. Et maintenant? *Kamihino: Maintenant, vous demandez à Kirby de vous dire tout ce qu'il sait. Et vous écoutez. *Justin: Nous sommes allés à tout ce problème juste pour écouter ce petit imbécile rose? *Kamihino: Ce petit imbécile rose était Kirby. Il connaît les forces de vos amis, leurs faiblesses, qui sont leurs alliés. Bref, Kirby est le gardien de tout le héros du pays des rêves. *Hypnopère: Oh, et s'il nous le dit, alors nous connaissons tout le héros du pays des rêves. *Kamihino: Et armé de cette connaissance, reprendre le Dreamland sera une affaire simple. Même pour toi. *Justin: Oui, même pour moi. Les dragons gouverneraient le pays des rêves. *Kamihino: Oui. Mais il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Kirby est très important pour le pays des rêves. Pas de doute que des amis pourris sont déjà à la recherche. *Justin: Oh, je vais le faire parler, d'accord. Ce sera facile. Il n'a pas attrapé Kirby depuis que nous l'avons trouvé. *(se dissoudre dans la forêt, le Ribbon bâillait et s'étirait) *Ribbon: C'était un soulagement. Maintenant, où est quelqu'un ici? *(Kirby et les autres dormaient) *Ribbon: Kirby! Allez, Kirby, on doit y aller. Réveillez-vous! *Kamikari: Le Ribbon est éveillé ... *Roi Dadidou: Bien sûr, Kamikari ... *Ribbon: Réveille-toi, Kirby! *Kirby: D'accord, d'accord. Venaient. Venaient. *(Kirby et les autres bâillements) *(Plus tard, Kirby et les autres sont entrés dans la forêt pour vaincre Kamihino et sa troupe de dragon) *(Soudainement, Kirby a repéré quelque chose qui a fait son souffle, c'était Hypnopère, mais il avait des couleurs en spirale) *Hypnopère: Excusez-moi, pourrais-je vous aider? *(Kirby, n'ayant jamais rencontré ce serpent auparavant, ni étant hypnotisé auparavant ou étant conscient de ce qu'il pouvait faire, fut immédiatement dépassé par les couleurs en spirale.) L'expression effrayante de Kirby se transforma en un sourire Kirby s'approcha de Hypnopère) *Hypnopère: Es-tu perdu, petit? *(Hypnopère manœuvra sa tête, faisant croire que Kirby hochait la tête oui à sa question) *Hypnopère: Êtes-vous capturé? J'arrive! *(Kirby fut incapable de détourner les yeux de Hypnopère tandis qu'il lui parlait de manière séduisante: Hypnopère fit signe à Kirby de venir au sommet d'un petit rocher, Kirby le fit et leva les yeux vers le serpent géant.) *Tayo: Que pensez-vous que je suis irresponsable de prendre soin de lui? *Stella: Et ne pas oublier paresseux, sans décalage et ... *Tayo: (choqué) Kirby! *(Hypnopère lui sourit avant d'utiliser sa queue et se préparant à attraper Kirby.) Comme il semblait que Kirby allait être capturé par le serpent, Tayo attrapa Kirby et l'entraîna au loin, ce qui fit manquer Vipby à Kirby. sol à la place) *Tayo: Kirby, parle-moi, petit! *(Kirby s'est réveillé de sa transe) *Kirby: Euh ... Hein? *Tayo: Vous allez bien, Kirby? *Proko: Je suppose, mais c'était vraiment effrayant. Tomber de cette branche, mais aussi ... *Kirby: C'était un énorme ... *Tayo: C'est bon, Kirby, nous sommes là. *Kirby: Mais ... mais où est le serpent, vient-il par ici? *Lololo: Non, il part. *Lalala: Ouais, il part donc on n'a pas à ... oh mon Dieu, regarde ça. *(Tayo et Proko ont ri) *(Hypnopère regarda Tayo et Proko alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner de frustration) *Hypnopère: Oh, je t'y emmènerais moi-même, mais j'ai peur de te ralentir ... *(Hypnopère s'arrêtant brusquement, il était confus, mais quand il regarda en arrière, il remarqua que sa queue était coincée entre deux petits arbres, mais il vit quelque chose dans sa queue, c'était un nœud.) Tayo et Proko se moquaient de ça. *Tayo: Hehe, les gars, il a un noeud dans la queue. *(Elaina, Stella, Pénélope Bronto, Bianca, Vallis, Lololo et Lalala ont également remarqué cela et ont éclaté de rire) *Vallis: Oh mon dieu, c'est tellement hillarious. *Lololo: C'est ce que j'appelle un serpent à lacets. *Stella: Ouais, ce serpent en dentelle qui a un nœud dans la queue. *Hypnopère: Heeheehee, il a un nœud dans la queue. *(Hypnopère luttant pour se libérer, il s'est finalement libéré, mais il a tiré sa queue si fort que ses ressorts sont entrés en collision avec lui et ils ont été positionnés comme un accordéon.) Hypnopère, ne voulant pas risquer de se moquer de nouveau, s'est éloigné) *Hypnopère: Si jamais je revois mes amis pourris, ce sera trop tôt. Oooh, ma pauvre épine. *(Hypnopère ayant encore le noeud noué dans sa queue) *Kirby, Tayo, Proko, Elaina, Stella, Pénélope Bronto, Bianca, Vallis, Lololo et Lalala: (rire) *(Kirby, Tayo, Proko, Elaina, Stella, Pénélope Bronto, Bianca, Vallis, Lololo et Lalala se calment enfin) *Proko: C'était drôle. *(Kamikari vers Tayo) *Kamikari: Alors tu as sauvé Kirby, tu peux? *Tayo et Kirby: Oui. *Waddle Dee: Attendez une seconde ... Je pense que c'est du sable mouvant ?! *Roi Dedede: Waddle Dee ?! *Waddle Dee: Aidez-moi! Aidez moi! *(Juste à ce moment, Elaina et Bianca ont remarqué Waddle Dee) *Elaina: On dirait Waddle Dee. *Bianca: Peut-être qu'ils essayent d'aider et d'arracher les sables mouvants aussi. *Waddle Dee: Quelqu'un arrive! *(Waddle Dee remarquant Elaina et Bianca) *Waddle Dee: Aidez-nous! *Bianca: Mais pourquoi? Tu es coincé dans les sables mouvants! *Waddle Dee: Voulez-vous s'il vous plaît me laisser sortir de ce sable? *Elaina: Oui, d'accord. Vous avez essayé de sortir Waddle Dee des sables mouvants. *(Elaina trempa le bout de la bûche dans les sables mouvants, près de Waddle Dee.) Ils tendirent lentement la main et attrapèrent la bûche en faisant attention de ne pas s'enfoncer plus loin.Une fois qu'ils eurent tous les mains sur la bûche, Elaina et Bianca levèrent la bûche. Ils l'ont soulevé si fort, elle a lancé Waddle Dee dans l'air, il a atterri sur le sol pas trop loin d'eux.) *Waddle Dee: Merci de nous avoir fait sortir, les gars. *Elaina: Pas de problème. *Bianca: Tout va bien. (rires) *(Tayo et Proko se sont retrouvés sur les pierres marécageuses) *Tayo: Un marais est très collant ici. *Proko: Vraiment? Bien. *(Tayo se retourne vers Proko et remarque que ce n'était pas une pierre, un énorme crocodile se levant derrière lui) *Tayo: AAAAHH! *(Proko se tourne et voit le crocodile) *Proko: AAAAAHHH! Courir! *(Les dents du crocodile craquent juste derrière eux) *Tayo: De cette façon! *(Ils s'échappent de justesse, sautant de rocher en rocher de l'autre côté de la rivière et hors de la portée des mâchoires des crocodiles alors qu'ils montent de plus en plus hors de l'eau.Ils reposent sur deux "pierres" immobiles plus loin, et commencent à haleter) *Tayo: C'était un proche. *Proko: Oui ... *(Les pierres sur lesquelles ils sont assis se lèvent et se révèlent comme des têtes de crocodile.) *Tayo et Proko: AAAAHHHH! *(Tayo court d'un membre d'arbre, hors d'atteinte, mais Proko passe devant lui, sautant de crocodile en crocodile sur la rivière.) *Tayo: Non! Ne pars pas! *Proko: Je vais les distraire. Courir! *(Proko glisse le dernier crocodile dans l'eau, alors qu'il arrive, haletant, les crocodiles le surplombent) *(Tayo balayant les crocodiles de sa branche) *Tayo: Attention! *(Proko est paralysé par la peur, la bouche béante devant lui est soudainement fermée par Tayo sautant dessus) *Tayo: Allez! *(Tayo et Proko grimpent une branche et se retrouvent sur la rive, hors d'atteinte du danger.) Du haut, ils halètent et se reposent pendant quelques instants, puis reculent pour regarder par-dessus le bord du crocodile. être trompé de leur repas) *Tayo: Je l'ai fait ... Je l'ai fait! *(Tayo "thhppbbts" les crocodiles) *Proko: Hah! *(Tayo et Proko retournent à Kirby et les autres) *Tayo: Oh! Avez-vous vu quelles dents ils avaient? Ils ont juste ... "Rrarrarrarrarr" ... (rires) On nous a presque mangés, mais ensuite on a sauté sur son crâne, et puis il est devenu silencieux à lui ... là ils ont eu ce qu'ils étaient tolérants et tu étais vraiment courageux ! *Kamikari: Eh bien, vous étiez simplement courageux. Tu aurais pu être tué là-bas dans le marais. *Tayo: Oui, s'il vous plaît. Mais être un chéri et juste passer à la partie sur Kirby? *Kirby: Moi? *Kamikari: D'accord, regardez: Vous allez prendre Kamihino et le groupe de dragons ... (continue inintelligiblement en arrière-plan) *Stella: (pensant, avec une expression concernée) Que devrais-je faire? Nous ne pourrons jamais vaincre ces méchants. *Vallis: (pensant, avec une expression inquiète) Ouais, ouais, parle-en. *Elaina: (pensant, avec une expression inquiète) Nous devons faire quelque chose, les gars, nous allons prendre ces méchants. *Pénélope Bronto: (pensant, avec une expression concernée) Que pouvons-nous faire? Nous n'avons pas le choix de vaincre ces scélérats. *Bianca: (pensant, avec une expression concernée) Oh, bonté, nous serions blessés si nous ne trouvions pas Kamihino. *Kamikari: ... Kirby doit défier Kamihino et le vaincre dans la victoire. *(Kamikari regarde Tayo, Proko, Elaina, Stella, Pénélope Bronto, Bianca et Vallis, qui se tiennent là silencieusement alors que les grillons chantent) *Kamikari: Comprendre? *Tayo, Proko, Elaina, Stella, Pénélope Bronto, Bianca et Vallis: Oui. *(Dissoudre à Justin et son clan au repaire du Kamihino à l'extérieur) *Justin: Frères! Robots! Regardez-vous et votre prison sordide! Qui vous y êtes? *(Un groupe de Robo-Waddle Dees apparaît et se dirige vers Justin et son clan) *Robo-Waddle Dees: Kirby. *Justin: Et maintenant que je te mets en grand! Quelle est la première chose que tu vas faire ?! *(Bientôt Robo-Waddle Dees transformé en Robo-Waddle Dees géant, plus grand et terrifiant) *Big Robo-Waddle Dees: CLOBBER LUI! *Justin: Bonne réponse. *(Justin pointe Kirby et les autres) *Justin: Les autres amis seront comme ça. *(Big Robo-Waddle Dees a convenu et a marché pour claquer Kirby) *(Dissoudre dans le repaire de Kamihino) *(Kirby et les autres se faufilant vers la grotte, derrière un mur de grotte, ils observent les hordes de dragons) *Adeleine: Hein? Big Robo-Waddle Dees? Oh non! Que devrions-nous faire? *Tayo: Dragons. Je déteste les dragons. (A Kirby, chuchotant) Comment vas-tu te débarrasser de ces types? *Kirby: appât vivant. *Tayo: Bonne idée. (Réalisant) Hey. *Kirby: Allez, Tayo, vous devez créer une diversion. *Tayo: (Incrédule) Que veux-tu que je fasse alors? Habille-moi comme une fille et danser le hula? *(Un battement de tambour a été entendu derrière les dragons quand ils ont tourné.Ils ont vu Tayo dans une jupe de hula et Proko avec une pomme dans sa bouche) *Tayo: LUAU! (chantant) Si vous avez faim d'un morceau de viande grasse et juteuse, mangez mon copain Proko ici parce qu'il est un régal, venez manger, ce vin savoureux, tout ce que vous avez à faire est de faire la queue. *(Les dragons tiraient la langue, ils étaient attirés par cette diversion, alors qu'ils approchaient du duo hawaïen, Kirby et les autres se faufilaient derrière les dragons, sans être vus) *Tayo: Tu fais mal *Proko: Oui, oui, oui *Tayo: Pour du lard? *Proko: Oui, oui, oui *Tayo: Il est un grand gars *Proko: Oui, oui *Tayo: Vous pourriez être un grand gars aussi. ''OOH! *(Ils s'enfuient en hurlant pour emmener quelques dragons, Kirby et les autres passent) *Kamikari: Les gars, vous rassemblez vos amis. (déterminé) Kirby et moi, à la recherche de Kamihino. *(Kamikari fait son chemin dans la salle du trône de Kamihino) *(Kamikari apparaît sur le rebord, il bondit.) *Kamihino: Kamikari. Je n'ai jamais pensé te voir. *(Kamihino donnant aux dragons au-dessus de lui un regard fâché) *Neal: Ne me regarde pas! *Tad: Pas question! *Kamikari: Nous sommes ici. *Kamihino: Kamikari, c'est le changement. *Kamikari: Comment pourriez-vous laisser cela se produire? *Kamihino: Comment pourriez-vous revenir? Quand j'ai gardé ton petit secret coupable tout ce temps. *Kamikari: Je dois revenir. *Kamihino: Pourquoi? *Kamikari: Je suis le héros légitime. *Kamihino: Oh, il est le héros légitime. (rires) Désolé d'avoir interrompu votre plainte. *Kamikari: Quelqu'un a été tué, tout ce que mon frère représentait! *Kamihino: (glousse) Ton frère ... Il n'était rien ... *Kamikari: Il était le grand roi! *Kamihino: Il est le roi disparu! C'était un imbécile pompeux, arrogant et stérile! Lui et ses sujets adorateurs voulant partout. Alors que je suis tombé dans son ombre. Mais je vais donner ... Je l'ai pris! *Kamikari: Vous avez trahi mon frère? *Kamihino: Oui. Et maintenant c'est ton tour. Bonne nuit, doux prince. Obtenez-les, imbéciles! *(Kirby et les autres attaquent les dragons) *(Vallis sont en train de lutter contre le dragon) *Vallis: Je vais vous, pauvre misérable reptile! *(Vallis fait claquer la jambe du dragon, faisant un bruit d'effet de craquement d'os, comme le dragon s'est évanoui) *Vallis: Boom! rires *Bianca: Je peux sembler inoffensif. Mais je suis dur! *(Bianca sort quelques dragons, et elle attrape le dragon avec sa trompe) *Bianca: Ne plaisante pas avec la fille de Phan-Phan. Comment tu le veux? *(Bianca jette le dragon avec sa trompe) *(Vallis et Bianca commencent le chant "Ooh, ooh" de la salle Arsenio) *(Elaina éclabousse les dragons avec son pinceau coloré) *Elaina: Vaporisez-vous sur vos visages, les garçons? *(Les trois dragons se sont évanouis) *(Elaina livres quelques dragons) *Elaina: OUAIS! *(Le dragon cornu mord à Stella, mais elle a manqué) *Stella: Pas aujourd'hui! *(Stella frappe le dragon avec ses poings) *Stella: Oups. J'ai failli me faire mal à une main. C'est bien. *(Proko est en train de charger Tayo, les dragons volent partout) *Proko: Heeeyyyy-yaaaaah! *Tayo: Excusez-moi. Ici il fait chaud. Pop ces gars-là! *(L'effet sonore du bowling se fait sentir lorsque les dragons volent.) Comme un peu de soulagement comique, Stella se bat dans le style "B-movie" du kung-fu avec des effets sonores ringards. *Stella: (Comme elle frappe plusieurs dragons) WwwA! Hozah! Hazoww! Yaa! Yah! hhyEEOOWww! *(Pénélope Bronto bourdonne de plus en plus vite, alors que les dragons la poursuivent) *Pénélope Bronto: Vous ne pouvez pas m'attraper! (en riant) *(Les dragons la cherchaient furieusement, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent la chercher, Pénélope Bronto apparut au haut de la falaise.) *Pénélope Bronto: Hé, les gars! Pourquoi ne choisissez-vous pas quelqu'un de votre propre taille? *(Les dragons acquiescèrent nerveusement) *Pénélope Bronto: Je vais utiliser mes jolies ailes pour l'utiliser! Goûte mes pieds d'insectes! *(Pénélope Bronto charge et pousse et donne un coup de pied aux autres dragons.) *Pénélope Bronto: Prends ça! Et cela! Et ça! *(Les deux dragons ont couru) *Pénélope Bronto: Et restez dehors! riant *Justin: Obtenez-les! *(Un des gros Robo-Waddle Dee pince ses griffes à Justin) *Justin: YEOW! Non! Attrape les! Pas moi! Leur! *(Un des gros Robo-Waddle Dee zappe ses yeux sur Justin) *Justin: Robots stupides. *Chester et Colton: Aïe. *(Roi Dadidou et Bonkers combattaient un Big-Robo Waddle Dee) *Bonkers: D'accord, grand imbécile! Viens là! *Justin: Maintenant, je sais ce que vous êtes des dragons, des peabrains! *(Chester et Colton ont commencé à grincer des dents) *(Lololo et Lalala sort des robots) *Justin: Les gars! Faites monter votre robot dans Gear! Et donne un coup de pied à un bout de créature! *(Pénélope Bronto place un geyser sur la queue de Justin, et l'enflamme) *Justin: OUCH! Oh, ma queue brûle-t-elle? *Pénélope Bronto: rire *(Pénélope Bronto bourdonne rapidement vers Kirby et les autres) *Stella: brille Qu'est-ce que c'est? *Vallis: brille Hein? *Elaina: brille Whoa. *Bianca: brille Wow. *Pénélope Bronto: brille rire Ça chatouille! *(Stella, Vallis, Elaina, Bianca et Pénélope Bronto se transforment en amis créatures magiques) *Justin: Alors ... Une créature magique Amis avec juste un dragon, un coléoptère, un cercle d'amis, un éléphant et un insecte volant. Pathétique! Tenez-vous debout, mes gros robots! Nous avons des créatures de groupe ridicules en infériorité numérique! *Stella: Au nom de Kamikari, nous allons punir ces robots! Toutes les personnes. Abattons-les! *Vallis, Elaina, Pénélope Bronto et Bianca: Tu as raison! *Justin: Non! Ce n'est pas vrai. Je connais les pouvoirs magiques. Robots, faites quelque chose! *(Mais le Big-Robo-Waddle Dees ne sait pas) *Stella: Oh, je t'ai écouté, les robots. Maintenant, vous nous écoutez. Tu nous kidnappes une fois, et tu ne nous kidnapperas plus jamais. *Justin: Tu ... Tu ne voudrais pas! Ce sont des robots! *(Stella, Elaina, Vallis, Pénélope Bronto et Bianca alors qu'elles tirent leur pouvoir magique de leurs explosions.) Les Big-Robo-Waddle Dees glapissent quand l'attaque les frappe, les renvoyant à la normale et les Robo-Waddle Dees s'enfuient. *Bianca: Jeu terminé. *Elaina: A plus tard, perdants! *Stella, Vallis, Elaina, Bianca et Pénélope Bronto: Boom, badda, boom, boom, boom, HA! *Pénélope Bronto: Marquez une pour les amis créatures de l'équipe. *(Kamikari et Kirby se lèvent pour affronter Kamihino dans la salle du trône) *Kamikari: Vous avez trouvé. *Kamihino: Vous êtes venus à vous, les gars. *Kirby: Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez. *Kamihino: C'est trop facile. C'est presque en train de disparaître ton frère. Et, Oups! Les oiseaux hors du sac. *Kamikari: Descends, Kamihino. *Kamihino: Je ne le pense pas! Je suis le maître! *(Kirby utilisant Kirby, Kamikari et Kirby combattent Kamihino dans l'arène de combat volcanique.) Kamihino crache le feu contre Kamikari et Kirby une dernière fois, Kamikari crache la glace sur lui et Kamihino perd l'équilibre et la chute, il a atterri avec une lueur fumante, juste au moment où les dragons émergent à travers les flammes et s'avancent sur lui.) *Kamihino: Oh, mes amis. *Hydra # 1: Amis? Je croyais qu'il nous avait traité d'ennemis. *Hydra # 2: Oui, c'est ce que j'ai entendu. *Kamihino: (très nerveux) Non. Attenedez. Je vais vous éxpliquer. Vous n'avez pas compris. Je ne voulais pas dire pour ... Non! Non! Regardez, je suis désolé je vous ai appelé ... OH NO! *(Mais les hydras ont ignoré les supplications de Kamihino et l'ont dévoré vivant ensemble, comme ils se sont engouffrés dans les flammes de feu, scellant le destin de Kamihino, une fois pour toutes) *Justin: Les flammes deviennent trop proches. Nous devons y aller! *Chester: Quoi? Non. *Tad: Nous ne pouvons pas! *Neal: Ce n'est pas sa faute, ton piège a échoué pour toujours. *Colton: Mais nous n'avons pas fini le travail! *Justin: Eh bien, il est aussi bon que mort ici de toute façon ... Allons-y! *(Justin et son clan s'envolant du volcan et ils ont quitté la scène) *(Pendant ce temps, Tayo a regardé Kamihino, il a complètement dévoré, les hydras ont quitté la scène, ça n'a pas semblé le déphaser) *Kirby: Allez, les gars! Nous vous ramènerons dans la forêt en un rien de temps! *Elaina: Retour à la forêt? Que diriez-vous de nous laisser tomber à la maison? *Bianca: Oui, nous avons sauvé Waddle Dee qui était sorti des sables mouvants. *Waddle Dee: (soupire) Je comprendrai, les gars. *Roi Dadidou: Tout ira bien. Tous les pouvoirs mènent dans la forêt. *(Se dissolvent dans la forêt la nuit, la musique Rap jouait, comme tout le monde dansait dans la célébration des filles Kirby a même décidé de fournir les paroles) *Kirby: ''Alors, avec les héros, c'était un jeu d'enfant, pour échapper au piège de Kamihino, maintenant détendons-nous, dansons et applaudissons, et entendons mon rap Kirby. Là-bas, papa Spencer et Sierra, heureux de voir sa fille s'en occuper, et tous ces gars de Dreamland sont là pour danser le groupe de nuit. *(Fidèle à sa parole, Spencer et Sierra dansaient avec Stella, et les autres étaient aussi sur la terre, dansant avec les amis, en fait, Roi Dadidou était là aussi, dansant avec Kamikari) *Kirby: Et il y a Kamikari et Dedede, qui vont à mon décret royal. *(À proximité, Bonkers dansait avec Elaina, avec Edwin, Edina, le Colonel Tusker, l'armée de Westley et Phan Phan qui regardaient et applaudissaient) *Kirby: Et Bonkers avec Elaina, qui veut être une scène de danse slam, et Penny fait vraiment son truc, une danse pour deux, le coup de Penny. *(A proximité, Tayo et Proko faisaient tous la danse du conga) *Kirby: Tayo et Proko, sont toujours dans une fête. *(Comme ils ont dansé, ils sont passés par Kamikari) *Tayo: Je dois vous dire, Kamikari. C'est une super soirée. *Kamikari: Oh, j'espère que les nouveaux arrivants le pensent aussi. *Proko: Nouveaux arrivants? *Kamikari: Là-bas. *(Kamikari gesticulant son aile vers une petite foule près de l'un d'entre eux) *Kamikari: Rencontrez vos nouveaux amis et leurs parents. *(Il y avait Moonja et leur fille, Flappy et leur fille, et Masher et leur fille, Joy a immédiatement rattrapé Tayo.) *Tayo: De nouveaux amis? Nouveaux parents? (Rires) Tu viens de te faire des amis et des miens. *Proko: (rires) Tu parles, Tayo. *Roi Dadidou: Je suppose que vous pourriez considérer cela comme notre démission officielle de nos positions. *(Vallis, Stella, Bianca, Elaina et Pénélope Bronto leur sourirent) *Roi Dadidou: Eh bien, vous savez qu'ils étaient tous les deux une famille heureuse ensemble. *Kirby: Cela semble vraiment une bonne idée, votre altesse. *(fondu au noir) *LA FIN *''(Il est toujours nouveau jeux de musique instrumentale joue)'' *''(Belles pièces de crédits de musique)'' *''(Jeux de crédits de musique d'aventure)'' Category:Kirby (series) Category:Subpages Category:Script